


Rain Date

by TN_Night



Series: #JeanMarcoWeek2015 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Chill Fic, Cute, Domestic, Fluff, JeanMarco Week, M/M, Rain, lazy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TN_Night/pseuds/TN_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to rain, Jean and Marco's date had to be cancelled, but that didn't mean they couldn't spend time together inside. </p><p>Written for JeanMarco Week 2015, day 6: Raindrops</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Date

**Author's Note:**

> I actually liked this one, I don't think it's rushed. GUYS, THAT'S A FIRST I DON'T THINK IT'S RUSHED.
> 
> *Ehem*, enjoy :)

 

 

Jean stared out the window and down to the wet streets below, raindrops fell heavy on the roads and sidewalks at a considerable pace, not a drizzle, but not a storm. A small smile touched his face when he saw his boyfriend walking leisurely towards the apartment building, his head covered by a large red umbrella that stuck out amongst the sea of black ones surrounding him. He saw the other duck into the doors beneath his view, and he let his eyes return to their original position, gazing over the grey-covered city while he waited for the knock on his door. 

 

It came a few minutes later, a few short raps on his front door. Jean rose from his seat on the plush armchair by the window and strode over, welcoming the other with the typical hug and peck on the cheek before taking his umbrella and his coat to the closet. 

 

"So I was thinking, I know it's date night and all but this weather's kinda…wet," Marco started. 

 

Jean laughed, "Yeah, I know. Wanna just chill here? I can make an early dinner for us."

 

"Sounds perfect," the other male commented, walking past Jean and out to the living room to set down his bag. 

 

"I'll go start something now then, you just relax, I'll be back in a bit," Jean called from the kitchen. 

 

"Okay!" Marco rested back into the slightly warmed chair his boyfriend was previously seated in, taking out his sketchbook and pencil from the messenger bag beside him and starting to draw the pretty raindrops that slowly slid down the window pane. He sketched the worn wood of the window frame first before moving onto the cityscape outside, blurring it to show focus, and finally going for the water. 

 

He was halfway finished his drawing process when he realized it'd been about an hour by then and Jean still wasn't back from the kitchen. He stood, placing the book and utilities on the coffee table as he walked over to the low sounds of humming and movement across the polished floors. 

 

Marco leaned against the side of the entranceway to the kitchen, a wide smile spread across his face when he saw the one he loved half-walking half-dancing around the kitchen, bowls strewn about on the counters and pots on the stove, something was cooking in the oven as well, making the small room considerably hotter than the rest of the small apartment. Jean had his earbuds in, his phone in the front pocket of the baby-blue coloured apron he was wearing, and he was swaying to a song that Marco wouldn't have known what was had it not been for his boyfriend's habit of humming everything he hears. 

 

It was a great song to listen to on a rainy day, the quiet guitar and beautifully soft voice of Daniela Andrade singing _Portrait of Someone_ rung in his memory, getting him to sway along in time with Jean's humming. 

 

Marco walked over to where the other man had now stopped; he was surveying his work and probably thinking about what to do next while everything cooked when a pair of arms wrapped around his torso, bringing him out of his thoughts to focus on the lingering kisses that now trailed up his neck and face. 

 

The black haired male giggled a bit at the red hue that stained the other's cheeks before he took one of the wires to the earbud in Jean's left ear in his teeth and lightly tugged on it, pulling it out. 

 

"Exactly how many people are you cooking for here?" 

 

Jean smiled, "I see your point, it looks like I'm making a meal for Sasha instead of you." 

 

Marco laughed again, the sound soft and smooth in Jean's ear, "Anything I can help with?"

 

"No, I think it just needs time to cook and it'll be ready. Wanna watch a show while we wait?"

 

"Can I pick what we watch?"

 

"Depends. What were you gonna pick?" Jean inquired, though his face was less questioning, more knowing.

 

"It's a surprise," Marco said as he smirked and walked off.

 

"I already know your gonna turn on Breaking Bad, Marco!" Jean called, chuckling and shaking his head when he heard the other's "Dammit!" From the other room. 

 

They ended up re-watching the show Heroes for the fifth time, both making comments throughout the episode they chose about things they'd remembered about the series and laughing at all the many overly dramatic parts. The timer for the oven and they stuff on the stove went off at some point in the episode, and Jean got up to plate their food. 

 

When Jean got back, Marco'd pushed the other armchair in the room over across from the other one, and the coffee table between the two so they could open the window and eat to the quiet thumps of rain and the fresh smell of renewal and spring that came with it. 

 

They didn't eat in silence, still commenting on the food and talking about their days over the meal but with hushed voices so they could hear the weather and birds chirping from outside. When they were done, they didn't leave the window area, instead, Marco came over and sat between his boyfriend's parted legs, leaning his back against the other's chest, leaving his hands to intertwine with the ones that wrapped around him. Jean's thumbs rubbed small circles in his hands and his rested in the crook of other's neck. 

 

After a little while, Marco silently shuffled and turned around so he was kneeling in-between the other male's knees. They sat face-to-face, both with small smiles on their faces as they leaned towards each other. Their lips met in the middle and they kissed slowly, closed mouthed and clean, but still displaying the message that was intended. Jean snaked his arms up and around Marco's chest, bringing them higher so they wrapped around his neck while the other's lightly gripped at his sides. 

 

Their noses bumped occasionally and they shifted a few times, but that didn't bother them. They eventually stopped and Marco switched his position so he could sit on Jean's legs, legs still bent but now on either side of the other's. The both of them had their limbs at slightly awkward positions, bending to accommodate the small chair they sat on. Marco lay his head on Jean's shoulder, breathing in and relaxing at the familiar scent that filled his nostrils. Jean was staring out the window again, looking up at the light grey clouds that didn't look like they were going to quit their crying anytime soon. 

 

He sighed, not of frustration or of irritation, but of content, "C'mon, let's go take a nap, m'tired."

 

Marco grunted, getting up off his boyfriend and taking his hand, walking down to their bedroom (which was technically just Jean's, but Marco inhabited it so often it may've well belonged to the both of them). Jean slipped under the blankets after shutting the door, Marco about to follow in after him when he stopped and turned around, moving to the other side of the room.

 

"Where're you goin'? Come back," Jean whined, reaching out one arm sleepily and making a grabbing motion.

 

Marco snickered, moving to the window and drawing back the curtains a bit before pushing open the window, letting back in the sounds of rain and wind. He walked back over to the bed, crawling in next to his tired ball of boyfriend and cuddling up next to him. 

 

"G'night," Jean drawled sleepily, kissing his nose and instantly falling asleep. 

 

Marco scrunched his eyebrows in confusion and looked over to the bedside clock, noting that the time was only six o'clock in the evening, he laughed softly and rolled his eyes at the other's laziness, "Yeah, good night, Jean."

 

They both slept peacefully until morning, the sounds of raindrops lulling them into their nap which ended up turning into full on hibernation for the boyfriends. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit funny that I was originally gonna write something smutty for this prompt, then I realized that I wrote something smutty for the 6th day of Ereri Week, and that was for the prompt Storms O.o I think I must have a "day 6 rain" kink, so I'll just stop XP


End file.
